


Mysteries

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Castiel owns a book store, Gen, M/M, Mysterious Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Castiel is a bookworm. He's not afraid to admit it. He even has a crush on the mysterious man who comes in. But what's even weirder is the sudden appearance of a cat with the same name





	Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Written of the bunker of letter's inktober prompt: Mythology

Castiel spent years studying about not only about the angels and what his family believed God was, but he had studied about other gods. Greek, Egyptian, even Pagan. If there was some sort of mythology attached to it, Castiel was usually the one to know all about it. In fact, all of his friends called him the walking wiki-man, with his vast knowledge of both all things mythological and languages.  
  
Even now, at the age of thirty-five, Castiel could read and translate thirteen languages and speak fluently in seven of them. He was still trying to grasp Ethiopian, but he wouldn't give up on it.   
  
The one language Castiel utterly failed at was anything remotely involving love.   
  
That's why when the mysterious man with emerald eyes and golden kissed freckles started to show up more at more at Castiel's book house, he had no idea what to do.   
  
One of his co-workers had pointed out how cute mister mystery man was. And how all of the cats in the bookshop seemed to gravitate to him. Castiel's co-workers also made the fatal mistake of pointing out that the only time the man comes into the shop is when Castiel is in fact there as well.   
  
That's why when the same man actually came up to the register to purchase something, Castiel felt as if he had swallowed his tongue.   
  
He stared at the man, taking in his features better at this close proximity. He could see that the eyes weren't just an emerald color, but they seemed to glitter with hints of gold and even bits of jade. The freckles on his face laid like a field of light brown poppies along the bridge of his nose and the apples of his cheeks. His nose, while the perfect shape for the man's impossibly perfectly formed and chiseled face, appeared to have been broken at least once in the man's life. And when Castiel's own blue eyes fell upon the perfect smirk of full lips and pronounced cupid's bow... Well, he couldn't help but wet his own dry lips with his own tongue as if his own desires could be read by the man.  
  
It wasn't until Charlie elbowed Castiel that he was pulled from his daydreams.   
  
“Sorry, Dean,” she apologized glaring at mystery man, no Charlie called him Dean. “Castiel has his head in the books too often and tends to wander.”  
  
Dean chuckles. “It's no worry, Red,” he says and Castiel feels his insides flutter at the sound of Dean's voice. It's a baritone that sounds as if he's lived on a diet of whiskey and cigarettes.   
  
Castiel looks down at the books Dean has selected. A book about the healing properties of crystals and one on the creating a medicine cabinet of nothing but natural ingredients.   
  
“You know, Rosemary grows abundantly in this area, so it's really easy to find. Lavender, however, that one doesn't tend to like the soil. I have a little plot of it growing at my house, should you need a bunch or two.”  
  
Dean smiles at this information. “You just randomly grow Lavender?”  
  
Castiel shakes his head. “Oh no. Lavender is good for the bees. And Charlie likes to use it in her sages sticks.” he explains as he places one of the said sticks into the bag with Dean's books.   
  
“I'll have to come by and look at those bees sometime then,” Dean says, handing over the payment for the books.   
  
“Yes, please do. I love my little colony. I've been thinking of expanding, but I'm not sure. I still have to research if I would need another queen for the hive or could the single queen from the original hive delegate to both...”Castiel trails off when he sees Dean smile at him and with a look in his eyes that he can't place. “What?” he asks, feeling his face redden as his fingers begin to nervously tap against the glass-topped counter.  
  
“Nothing, Cas,” Dean says simply shaking his head. “Thanks for the books.”  
  
“Anytime!” Charlie chirps as Castiel waves bye. She waits until they both see the black Impala that belongs to Dean pull away before she starts to tease him about his crush.  
  
Later that night, after Castiel has made sure the shop's cats fed, with fresh water, and litter, he locks up the bookstore and makes his way home. He feels as if he's being followed and turns to see a ginger tabby following him. He stops and watches as the cat sits on its haunches and tilts its head at him.   
  
Castiel crouches down, clicking his tongue to his teeth, “Here kitty, kitty.” The cat slowly makes it's way to Cas, golden-green eyes glow at him as it starts to purr and rubs its head against Castiel's offered hand.   
  
Castiel can see that the cat is well loved. It's stocky and muscular and has a unique pendant on its collar. He searches for a name or at least a phone number. But all he finds etched along the black collar in green embroidery is the name Dean.  
  
He can't help the huff of a laugh at that. “Dean, huh?” The cat meows in response. It's purr louder. Castiel nods and lifts the cat up. Scratching it between its ears. “Alright, Dean. Let's go home. I don't have any fish but I hope you like burgers because that's whats for dinner.” The cat purrs in response, curling its tail around Castiel's wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is on the list to add more to so stay tuned :)


End file.
